


Lay My Burden Down

by wimmla



Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beating, Crying During Sex, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Forced Sex, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manhandling, Possession, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimmla/pseuds/wimmla
Summary: “Goodnight, I really don’t want to play anymore.” He started to walk away, until Mark spoke. “Oh, but we haven’t played yet.” His voice was low and gravelly, Sean recognized it as his panty-droppin’ pillow talk he did on a lot of his videos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end : ) read em! They could answer some questions and please read warnings!!  
> >>I based my story off of more of Jack and Mark being characters and not themselves as people... I don't like to ship real people so I guess I just make myself think this way to make it easier on myself. YES of course they're real people... I'm just basing the pair off of them being characters instead.  
> >>Enjoy your smut you dirty birds.  
> >> feedback is welcomed and appreciated! I need some, i don't get any ;(  
> my tumblr: ohluccifer.tumblr.com

_/We found each other in the dark; stale blood lingered in the air as our soddened jeans stuck to our skins. Our eyes met, our hearts danced, and we ran rampant with desire./_

 

Sean met Dark in the shadows of Mark’s loft, his eyes were foggy with poison and his expression sang with veniality. The pressure of the room shifted and cracked, the feeling of euphoria evaporated as soon as the demon appeared. Both of the boys life had changed that day, nothing would ever be the same.

 

* * *

 

 

A new trending challenge had risen and anyone who was anyone /had/ to do it. “Try not to laugh,” or “Try not to cringe,” was nothing compared to this up and coming trend. Especially when it was around Halloween. The dare consisted of what was labeled to many as “haunted house hunting challenge,” people who had abandoned houses near them or buildings that were considered haunted were being claimed by any challenger. The challenge was great video quality, the videos were hilarious, spooky, and controversial to many. Of course Mark had to try.

 

Mark Fischbach really did not care for these youtube challenges, he really wanted to make his own content, he thought they were clickbait and kind of cheap, it’s just watching videos for a video. But this new trending dare would fit the holiday season perfectly, and hey, Jack was coming to visit too. This video would be exciting and also fun for the both of them, especially when he was planning on pranking Jack in the abandoned building.

 

When Jack came to visit Mark, he was thrilled of course, it really sucked when you have such good friends in far away places. When Jack visited Felix it was non-stop fun and loads of sure-to-be-million-hit-videos, now that he was on his way to visit Mark, he knew it would be the same. And Jack was always down for a good time.

 

Jack was finally here; standing in front of Mark’s door he prepared himself to knock, only to find the door was already open.

 

“Mark?” He shouted, peering through the cracked door. “Mark, where are ye’ laddie?” He laughed to himself while stepping through the door. Jack looked down at his hand when he felt something on his hand, blood - from the door knob. Jack’s heart lept up to his throat, looking up he saw hand prints on the wall leading to a room. “Mark?!” Jack’s mind was making all sorts of assumptions about his friends well being. Jack dropped his luggage and quickened his step to the dark room, following the blood trail on the wall.

 

When Jack stepped through the doorframe, his eyes widened, Mark layed on his bed with blood covering his chest. Jack rushed over to Mark, looking for the wound which was cut around his neck. “Mark! Oh my God…” Jack covered Mark’s neck with his hand, taking out his phone to dial the police until he heard a sound behind him. Jack turned on impulse and hung up the phone. He held his breath and sat beside Mark for a while before quietly crawling to the crack of the door and peeking through. He felt his heart ribbiting as he saw a figure walk by, Jack’s thoughts raced until someone grabbed him from behind.

 

“You’re next!” A familiar voice boomed, whilst shaking his shoulders rapidly.

 

“Ohhhh, you fucking asshole!” Jack seethed, turning to see his laughing friend, his face turning red from lack of oxygen. “I _knew_ it,” Jack said laughing along, tackling Mark’s legs to have him fall to the ground. “Why would you do this - you know what? I’m leaving.” Jack snickered, receiving a pouting lip from Mark.

 

“Aww, but you just got here!” Mark whined, “Come on Jack, I was just getting you into the holiday spirit.” The boys laughed together more having Ryan and Matt come and join them, Matt wiggling a video camera to approve Jack that he’s been harshly pranked. Jack shook his head and gave each friend a hard punch in the forearm at least three times.

 

The days went on and Jack and Mark made more videos than they previously thought they’d be able to. Mark knew Jack left in a couple days and he hadn’t done his ultimate halloween prank yet. Jack still seemed to be salty about the first prank, so Mark had been being extra nice to him, he had planned more pranks, but he felt like Jack wasn’t really the prank type after the first time. Tonight had to be the final prank night, it was the perfect opportunity.

 

That night Mark asked Jack if he wanted to do the haunted house hunting challenge, and he said yes.

 

Mark set it up earlier in the day before both he and Jack arrived. He constructed a wicked plan along with Team Edge, to make a shambled, non-haunted house into a lair of devil worshipping satanic individuals. Cameras were set up in little crooks and crevices, a good amount of candles and fake blood, and to top it off a big satanic circle, think of the views! It would be extra authentic when Jack is scared shitless!

 

“Do we really have to do this?” Jack said, turning to his friend. They have arrived at their haunted house destination and Jack was having second thoughts. “Can we just be those youtubers that don’t do the trendy things?”  Mark turned to his friend and blocked the gopro on his chest for privacy..

 

“Our audience would love this,” Mark said casually. “But, I mean, I understand if you don’t want to,” Jack furrowed his brow and wiggled his mouth in thought.

 

“I just don’t want you to get scared, man.” Jack cracked as he walked up the steps. Mark shook his head.

 

“Aww, “ he responded, following up after after him. “Will you hold my hand, daddy?”

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

* * *

 

Sean knew he was screwed when he agreed to do this stupid fucking trend, but he did agree that it would be great for the fans to see /Jack/ and Mark getting scared shitless together. Sean knew that Mark was up to something, he’s a bad liar after all. But all of those thoughts were destroyed once he was getting the piss startled out of him. All the noises - the blood, it was all real to him, even the fake possession that Mark orchestrated himself in the satanic circle.

 

Team Edge was great on their part, once Sean and Mark had passed “entry three,”as they so called it, the black masked figured individuals grabbed them, bound them together with rope, and put them in the red circle. Sean knew that the situation was bound to be a farce, but he couldn’t  figure out how.

 

“Let us go, pl-” Mark got a punch to the face before he could finish his plea.

 

“Mark!” Sean feared for their safety more now than he did before, it was getting too real for him. He didn’t have time to think; the figures started to detach Mark from their prison before Sean was dragged out of the pentagram. “What’re you doing? Let go of me! Don’t touch him!” His mind was racing, he didn’t know what to do. A hooded figure pulled out a knife and they all started chanting, Sean tried to escape as best as he could, he had to save his friend - this couldn’t be happening - what’re they going to do with him, the bastards!

 

He fell harshly to his side, scraping his head on the ground, droplets of blood fell from his injured scalp. His breathing stopped once he saw the knife get plunged into his friend's stomach and sliding up his chest. Mark’s face was empty of expression, he fell to his knees as a dark river of red trickled down his shirt and stained the ground beneath. Sean felt his face heat up, his throat drying out, his body tense. The hooded figures turned and headed for him next.

 

Sean let them do what they wanted, he gave up, he felt a cold sweat bead at the bottom of his neck. The group reached down, crowding his sight of vision, black was all he saw -

 

Laughter.

 

 _Tons_ of laughter.

 

Blood boiled. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” Sean raged, “ _Are you fucking kidding me_!?” As saw the familiar faces Sean hid his face from his friends and took time to think how he thought about this all. A noticeable chuckle made him sit up and glare at his friend who sat in a fake puddle of blood, an “I’m sorry,” shake of his smiling face made the heat turn into a simmer and his heart fill with relief. Everyone continued their laughter, while cutting the constraints on him, and helping him up with pats on the back.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Mark came up laughing, patting his back as well.

 

“You’re an asshole, I’m leaving tonight.” Sean gave a fake smile, still not feeling all that funny

 

“Nooo,” Mark whined, throwing his arm around the shoulder of his friend and patted his chest with his his free hand. “Come on, dinner's on us tonight, wadda ya say?” Sean was silent for a long time, having a sideways stare off with his friend.

 

“Fine,” Sean clipped sharply. Damn he knows his weaknesses, the bastard. “But I’m going to buy the most /expensive/ dish, twice- no, thrice!” Mark just nodded along with a shit eating grin on his face. Sean looked up to give a stern staredown, only to met back with a warm brown chestnut, Sean was about to roll his eyes when a flash of red flared across those soft irises. Sean’s body pushed away a tad, brows furrowed, but Mark just smiled and cocked his head slightly. “Fucking theater knife had a snag or something, actually cut the shit outta me, blood even came out you fuckers!” Mark walked towards the others and left Sean to his thoughts.

 

_Must’ve been a car’s tail lights._

 

There wasn’t much to clean up after, the friends went to the pub and had a good time. Mocking Sean for the faces he made or the screams he emitted, Sean cussed each and every one of them. Mark sat next to him, reassuring and apologizing every ten minutes, it should’ve bothered him, but it didn’t, he knew he probably got pressured by the others to do it, besides Mark’s warm body comforted him along with the amenity of alcohol. Mark did agree that the joke gone too far when both he and Jack did get hurt, lifting up his shirt he showed a long thin line going up his stomach and said that they both had their “Battle scars to show for it.”

 

Everyone had to get up to go to work tomorrow so It was just Mark and Sean for the rest of the night. A lot of comments was thrown about a septiplier one night stand, but Mark and Sean just joked along with it, making both get a little red in the face. Walking down the road, both of the boy’s shoulders would brush once in a few instances, making an awkward laugh emerge from both, neither would say anything, but it all felt right. When Mark and Sean arrived at the house, Mark convinced Sean to watch a movie they were talking about in the bar before. He said yes.

 

When watching the movie they ate and drank more, they even shared a blanket… (Well Sean was cold and Mark only had one blanket and he was cold too. So they fought over it for a while, but just decided to share it in the end.) It was comfortable, it was nice, and Sean didn’t notice he fell asleep.

 

“Jack.” Mark said to no reply.

 

“ _Sean, buddy_.” Mark wiggled his shoulders where his friend’s head now lay. The response he got was barely audible. “Hey, I gotta pee.” Mark carefully removed Sean off his shoulder and wobbled his way to the bathroom, holding his hand on his stomach. Something didn’t feel right.

 

Sean woke to the sound of breaking glass; immediately lifting his head he saw nothing but darkness. “Mark?” Sean rubbed a hand over his face, and stretched his back, glancing over at the clock. “You drop a beer?” Sean got up and shuffled his way to the kitchen to find it empty, another loud crash came from somewhere unknown to Sean. “Mark?” Sean creeped his way over to what he knew was Mark’s room, “Come on man, I thought we were done with the pranks.” Sean came to the doorway of Mark’s room, lifting his unexpecting eyes to two gleaming red specks in the far corner of the dim room. Sean rolled his eyes and strut over to the other in frustration, he was far too tired for this right now. “Haha, very fo’unny,” Sean yawned, patting his friend on the shoulder. “Goodnight, I really don’t want to play anymore.” He started to walk away, until Mark spoke.

 

“Oh, but we haven’t played yet.” His voice was low and gravelly, Sean recognized it as his panty-droppin’ pillow talk he did on a lot of his videos.

 

“I think we’ve played enough,” Sean said, turning his head to see the red glow was gone, but menacing vibe still lingered. Sean turned his body fully now and squared up with him. “Come on Mark, you said we were done with this shit-” Mark surprised the other by harshly clutching the other's throat. Sean choked out a gasp in surprise, looking into mark’s eyes only to see darkness and hell fire. What was happening?

 

“Listen to me, Irish prick-” Said the man in front of him, before making a horrifying noise before releasing Sean from his iron grasp. Sean crawled back as far as he could, holding his throat in comfort. Mark’s upper body thrashed around, holding his head and screaming. Sean flinched and got to his feet, wanting to run, but still didn’t know what to do. What could he do?

 

“Mark?” Sean creeped forward, an arm outreached. The writhing body in front of him ceased its movement and stood up straight, eyes connecting with Sean’s - still black. Sean took a step backward, swallowing thickly before stepping forward again. “Mark… this has gone too far.” Sean let out an insecure chuckle.

 

The creature stood still, only his hand moving as he took out Mark’s switch blade that hid in pocket before. Sean watched as the person, who he thought was Mark, cut a harsh line up his own arm, a mix of red and black blood oozed from the opening. Sean said nothing, only lunging to his friend to hold his arm to keep the blood flow down. Sean glanced around frantically eyeing a shirt of some sort and quickly wrapping it around the arm of his friend. The creature lifted the knife to the other arm.

 

“Stop! Stop! What’re you doing!” Sean screamed, making the other give a small smile in return. The demon closed the blade and slid it back into his pocket and pushed Sean away from him, unwrapping his wound. “Please, Mark-” Sean’s train of thought ended as soon as the demon pointed to his arm. The veins that popped out of Mark’s arms turned black as they connected to the wound, healing it almost instantly. Sean could think of nothing else to say but, “Who are you?” There were moments of silence before the creature answered.

 

“I’ve had many names,” Mark’s body responded, standing in his place in the shadow of the dark room. The demon looked at his hand, considered them for a short moment before licking his fingers clean. Silence wandered again, this time as the creature tasted his blood it looked around the room before his eyes landed back on Sean, his eyes slowly racking up his form. Sean shifted in discomfort before walking up to the demon, trying to look confident.

 

“Give-him-back,” Sean gritted, coming close to the face of his possessed friend.

 

Silence again.

 

The demon flashed a crooked smile, never breaking eye contact with the man below. “You want him back?” The demon chimed. “Sorry, but that’s a no-can-do.” The demon bumped Sean’s shoulders as he passed by him and headed toward the door.

 

Enraged, Sean turned his heel and grabbed the devil by the crook of his elbow. The demon turned in the blink of an eye and before Sean knew it the demon had his wrist in a bone breaking lock. Sean winced, grabbing his arm in pain and falling to his knees. Sean opened his eyes to see his veins breaking, gradually going up his arm from the demon’s grasp. “Please!” Sean gasped in agony, “Please there must be something!”

 

“There is, but humans always just make me waste my breath.” The man above twisted Sean’s wrist tighter, Sean could hear bones start to whine under the pressure.

 

“I’ll-” Sean caught his breath. “I’ll do it, just tell me-”

 

“You humans-”

 

“Tell me!” He yelled, cutting the demon off. Sean felt a cold sweat form on the back of his neck as the demon pulled him close to his face, noses almost touching.

 

“Your soul, for his.” The demon seethed, throwing Sean back flat on his ass. The demon chuckled before sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, threading his fingers in wait. Sean took a moment or two before answering, not as long as the demon anticipated at first.

 

“I’ll do it,” Sean said blatantly. The other said nothing so Sean got to his feet and strode over to the soulless creature, “Do you hear me!?” He shouted. “I’ll do it you fucking son of a bitch!”

 

The demon snickered and shook his head low in the chair before getting up himself, “That’ll mean leaving your life behind,” The demon stood tall. “That’ll mean leaving your family, your fans, you friends-”

 

“Mark _is_  my friend,” Sean retorted. The demon closed his mouth and his smile got wider.

 

“You know,” The demon began, eyeing Sean’s body up and down again. “When you make a deal with a demon you have to seal the deal with a kiss, right?” Sean bit the inside of his cheek and threw his head downward.

 

“I’ll do it.” He shrugged, not knowing if this was some kind of sick joke in the demon's world or what, but it was just a kiss, and this is Mark’s life on the line. Sean picked his head back up to see the demon coming in closer; cupping his chin the demon scanned Sean’s face before sealing the deal.

 

Sean kept his lips as tight as possible - his eyes closed, he tried to block out the fact he knew that he was kissing a demon. Sean cracked an eye open when the pressure was gone, but he still saw black in those eyes and the expression on the demon's face was obviously irritated. Sean knew what he wanted; he nodded and the demon came in contact with his mouth once more.

 

The kiss was smooth at first, the demon kissed him very soft; Sean’s heart felt tight, he knew the demon was toying with his emotions on Mark. They separated and looked at each other with eyes half lidded before the demon went in again, his tongue swiping across his lips before the demon’s thumb came up to the corner of Sean’s lips to pry the bottom one further open to slip his tongue in. The kiss became heated, Sean opened his eyes to see the corners of his vision begin to blacken, his body was becoming numb and he was losing sight of his consciousness.

 

Darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

Something wasn’t right as the demon inside of Mark pulled away from the embrace; he should’ve taken control of the other, but he hadn’t. His black eyes widened in realization.

 

“Mmmm, That sulfur taste is so… _sexy_.” A twisted voice chimed.

 

“Fuck,” Mark’s demon sighed. “Should’ve known.”

 

“Aren't you-” The other demon began, ignoring the other, jabbing a finger in his direction. “Yes, you’re the demon who was given the name, "The dark soul reaper", aren’t you? _So scary!_ ”

 

“And who are you?” Dark could care less, but this idiot took a soul that was supposed to be his away from him. And he wanted it back.

 

“Well, I’m Jack of course!” The demon said cheerfully, rocking on the tip of his toes, eyeballing the room.

 

“Not your _meat suits_  name,” Dark crossed his arms.

 

“Well, unlike you I wasn’t given a nickname,” The other said, now shuffling through open drawers and closets. Dark watched as the other scoped through the room, throwing things in no particular direction. Dark threw a wave of irritation in the new demons direction; pictures shook on the wall and drawers shuddered  in their place. The other sighed and turned to look at him. “What?”

 

“That’s  _my_  soul,” Dark seethed, making the other smirk.

 

“Sorry Charlie, but you didn’t get to him first.” The other turned to stifle through the drawers once more.

 

“I worked to get that soul.”

 

“And I didn’t?” He turned round once more. “I slipped my way into his body unknowingly, slowly taking control so I have a better chance of being on the surface longer, and you just jump right in, hurting your suit in the process. Kind of sloppy if you ask me, I should be the one with the nickname.” Jack, as he wants to be called, stepped closer to the taller man. “I’ve been stewing in this body all night just waiting for your sorry ass to come out.” The demon scoffed and bumped his shoulder passing by him to leave the room.

 

“I want that soul.” Dark’s eyes glowed their warning with a striking blood red.

 

“Why are you still in the body?” Jack ignored. “I thought part of your process was to take the soul, torture it, and then jump ship?”

 

“I was waiting _for that soul_.”

 

Jack clicked his tongue in thought and came back to Dark. “You want this soul so badly?” He wiggled his eyebrow in temptation. “It’s gonna be much, _much_  more than just a kiss to seal this deal.” Dark only blinked in reply as the anti-Jack undressed him with his eyes whilst biting his lip sensually. Darked sighed now and rolled his eyes. “Come on Dark, when was the last time _you_  got some?”

 

“No,” the demon said bluntly, making the other pout.

 

“Fine,” he huffed. “Guess you won’t get your soul!” Dark got close with threat.

 

“You have no idea whose body you’re in, how much power they can have with just-”

 

“Of course I know who I’m in, and I know who you’re in, come on Dark, I can read minds just as well as controlling them.” Jack crossed his arms. “I can get souls anytime now, he has _fans_  and so do you, I know how much this bargain means to an A-class killer like yourself.” Jack closed into Dark’s chest, hands sliding their way up to meet around the back of his neck. “Souls for a lifetime.” He whispered.

 

Dark locked his lips with the demon below him in an instant, he wanted that power, he wanted that control - he needed those souls. It’s just a fuck anyway. His new blood boiled as the kiss got heated, tongues sliding across each other, saliva intertwining until he felt an ache. Breaking off the kiss Dark held his stomach in pain, reaching out to support himself on the wall, the demon moaned. Mark was fighting back, and Dark was too weak to keep control.

 

Shit.

 

“Sean?” The re-surfaced Mark whispered, rubbing and blinking his eyes to focus. “ Sean, what-?” He froze in his spot to see the gut wrenching grin on his friends face, his eyes swallowed in black. “No-”

 

“I was wondering if we would meet.” A demented voice giggled. “Ahh, you might be wondering where Darkie went, hmm? No worries he’s just taking a little siesta in your walls right now, but I think he still has enough to control you physically so we can still get this show on the road. Isn’t that right, Dark?” The demon was bent over and was shouting into Mark’s stomach, like he was talking through a paper thin apartment wall. “Ehh, he’ll be right back.”

 

The demon stood straight again and stared menacingly into Mark’s eyes. “Come here _now_ ,” Sean’s body said sternly. The rough voice sent a chill down Mark’s spine, his body moving on it’s own into Sean’s; his hand grabbing at the base of Mark’s hair on the back of his neck and shoved him forward. The kiss was ruthless, obscene, and wonderful. The demon took his body and forced it to push Mark’s up against the wall, running his hands up and down his chest.

 

“Sean-!” Mark tried to push the demon off, “Sean, you have to control it-” Mark kept getting cut off by the hot mouth on his; the demon forcing his tongue inside. Mark’s body was still in a bind from the demon that kept him from using full control of his physical strength, letting Sean’s demon have his way with him.

 

 _Who says he wants control?_  A twisted jumble of voices mocked in his head, _Maybe he wants this_. “Like fuck-” Mark began only to be cut off by a harsh bite to his neck. Mark trembled as Sean’s body pulled away from his neck with blood staining his lips, a wicked smile plastering his lips. _Are you actually scared? How feeble you are._  The voices mocked again.

 

“I like ‘em when they’re scared.” The demon said in front of him, grabbing Mark’s chin and pulling it in for a sloppy reddened kiss. “And trust me, he’s all good and fine with what’s happening now.” The body reached for Mark’s crotch and rotated it slow in the palm of his hand. Mark snapped his eyes shut, trying to block out the pleasure.

 

 _We’ll have none of that,_  the cluster of voices said, pushing more of their dark energy into his veins. Mark saw more and more of his sight fading until his sight was gone. He was gone. He had no control anymore. He tried so hard to stay longer, the demon was just too strong.

 

“M-Mar-” Sean’s body said as he struggled against the demon as best he could, when he forced his head up to look at Mark his blood ran cold. Black eyes stared widely back at Sean’s gaze, “Oh, Mark.” his voice choked out, he felt a lump rising in his throat and his eyes felt hot. He just wanted to see his friend again.

 

“Oh?” Dark said, “Now _this_  is what I want.” The larger of the two grabbed Sean’s wrists and pulled him close to his chest, eye’s digging into his struggling soul. “Now you’re going to do what I say, and you’re going to like it.”  A smirk creeped its way onto his face before pulling Sean into a harsh kiss, teeth clacking, and heads hitting. Dark was back.

 

“N-no,” Sean could only manage to say between kisses, before he felt the ghosting hands help pull his clothes off one by one, becoming half naked in front of the body of his friend. Sean fought to cover his eyes with his hands, he felt so many of the demons eyes and hands on him, it was so surreal and frightening he knew there was nothing he could do. He was mentally present, but only so little.

 

Sean tried to control his breathing, he had to fight this, they had to win. He took his hands away to see Mark’s body naked as well, his cock fully erect, and his eyes boring into him. Mark’s body slowly walked up to him, he could see the struggling soul within, Mark trying to fight the demon back as it pushed his body towards Sean's. “You’re making this so much more difficult than it has to be, you stupid fucker.” The body warped out, obviously talking to Mark’s soul within.

 

“Then don’t mind if _we_  do,” Sean’s body laughed, kneeling on top of the bed behind him and grabbed Mark’s cock before Dark could react. “I always thought your friend here would be a big boy, but shit-.” The words fell from Jack's stolen mouth just as Sean’s heart sank. His hand stroked up and down lightly before taking Mark into his mouth. He felt Mark’s body jump from the feeling, interrupting Dark’s inner battle of dominance. He knew Mark fell short from his battle, just as shocked by the new feeling as Dark was. The body above chuckled lowly.

 

Sean felt a hand creep around his neck before it grabbed him firmly. “Hey you fuckers,” the voice boomed above, Jack's mouth came off Dark’s cock to look up at him properly, smiling wickedly. “I said I was in control.” The hand tightened around his neck, Sean could barely breath. Mark’s demon lifted him off his knees and manhandled him so they were face to face, “I’m stronger than all of you combined.” _There is more than one in me?_ Sean wiggled around, he saw black spots appear in his line of vision, he was starting to lose consciousness from the lack of air. But when Dark dropped Jack, the demon went right back to his knees and opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out and panted harshly, saliva dripping.

 

“You’re all whores, aren't you?” Dark said before gripping the back of Jack’s neck and forced him down onto his still standing erection. Sean gagged at once, Mark was big, his dick not as long lengthwise, but width wise- He couldn’t take it, he wouldn’t, but the demon in him drove on and it was more shameless than any porn he’d seen. The demon swiveled his tongue, grazed with teeth, and used more spit than necessary - Sean felt it slick down his neck and drip to the floor below in big wet piles. Dark hissed with pleasure before yanking him off, a string of saliva and pre-cum still connected from his tongue to Mark’s tip.

 

“Are we good enough for you, _sir_?” The demon Jack’s face still held that smile that he knew Dark hated. A sharp pain came next in result of the comment that the demon spouted, Sean held his cheek from where Dark ruthlessly struck him. Sean looked up to meet those soulless eyes once more.

 

“Don’t get cheeky with me,” The command threatened the demon inside, but Sean only felt Jack get more restless, making him itchy under his skin.The demon grabbed Sean by the neck once more, this time throwing him onto the mattress. Dark quickly swung a leg over Sean’s body and pinned him down, grabbing his erection as well. Sean’s pulse quickened as he felt reality hit him harder than before; the demon swirled his index finger at the entrance of Sean’s ass. The demon inside of Sean shuddered and it’s walls came down for just a moment, Sean immediately made haste.

 

“No!” Sean shouted, his fist coming in contact with Dark’s cheek bone. Sean rolled of the bed and scrambled off the floor to run away. A sudden shock wave pulsed violently through his body, putting him into submission, the demons inside of him shrieked in agony, begging for forgiveness. Sean realized he was in control of his body once more, only to fall to the floor screaming in pain as the demon hid within. A familiar weight mounted him, the man above pushed him on his back, landing a hard fist to Sean’s face. The demon above tightly gripped his hair and made him look up at him again, now with a bloody nose.

 

The demon found the bloodied blade in a discarded pants pocket and held it to Mark’s throat, “Now that shit gets shut down real quick with me.” The demon growled. “Don’t forget you made this deal. Next time I kill you, your friend - and your demonic whores.”

 

 _Using torture spells on us,_  The unity of demons inside him seethed. _He’ll get his, mark my words-_

 

Dark’s eyes flashed a fiery red and the demons were silenced, “You haven’t been here as long as I have,” he sneered, speaking to the demons now. “Therefore you’re still weak and I have the upper hand. A _nd you’re going to do what I say_.” The last part of the sentence was severely punctuated with each word. He felt the demons inside prickle with anger before backing off some of it’s control on Sean’s body.

 

“ _Fine_ ,” Jack said, with just a hint of sass, but Dark let it slide, throwing his knife nowhere in particular.

 

“Please, just don’t hurt him.” Sean whispered, letting it past his trembling lips.

 

“Now,” Dark said, raising to his feet - each foot touching the sides of Sean’s hips, keeping him trapped. “When I say to do something, you make _him_ do it." Sean's eyes went wide, was he talking about... him? "And I just want him, not you assholes, I like this "Sean's" … _attitude_.”

 

Sean panicked, “What? Please, No-”

 

“ _You_ ,” Dark bent down to grab a handful of Sean’s shirt, pulling him up. His soulless eyes struck daggers in Sean’s blue; slicing into his remaining will of strength. “When I first saw your _pathetic_ , trembling soul -I wanted to ruin it; see you under me, crying for your life, and begging for me to own your useless soul…” The demon inside of Sean snickered. “Unfortunately, I didn’t get to have that chance.” Sean’s body, now out of his control, followed what Dark ordered him to do. Dark turned to lay on the bed.

 

“Ride me.”

 

Sean was reluctant only to be pushed along by the demon inside. Sean climbed up and sat on top of the other body, his body trembling and his brow sweating. “Take the shirt off,” Dark said calmly as the irish man did as he was told, when the shirt came over his head he saw Dark eyeing his now completely naked body. Sean blushed because he knew that Mark was also seeing him in such an embarrassing state. Dark grabbed the base of his dick and made it stand completely still and straight, “Get on.”

 

Sean’s body shuffled forward and slowly but surely aimed himself on top of the demon. Sean shuddered as he felt the tip of Mark’s dick graze his unprepared hole, Dark took this into consideration. To Sean’s surprise the demon reached in a drawer beside him turning back around to reveal a palm full of liquid. Dark inched himself closer to Sean’s face looking into his eyes before prodding his hole.

 

Sean’s eyes widened to the new and unfamiliar feeling, he moaned unexpectedly and ducked his head down to hide his shame. Dark wasted no time at all, prepping him faster than should be allowed before laying back onto the bed. Sean closed his eyes as he felt his body sink down, he couldn’t help but open his mouth in shock of the feeling. Dark said nothing, only watched as Sean’s body sank deeper and deeper down until he was fully sitting firmly on his friend’s hips. Sean finally opened his eyes to look back up at Dark, the body he was now connected to started to move.

 

The fucking went on for a while; same position, same silence, same _hurt_. Nothing changed until Dark got angry. “You know, you’re supposed to be riding me, not me fucking you.” Sean couldn’t manage words as the demon thrust faster, he choked in the intensity of it, placing his hand over his mouth. “Mmm, Now that’s the look I like.” Dark commented. Sean opened his eyes and tried his best to hold a threatening stare only to be punished by faster thrusts. “You can at least be more excited about fucking a demon, you’re barely even half hard.”

 

Sean was getting hotter in his face, he felt his eyes start to burn. _This couldn’t be happening, this has to be a dream, our lives will never be the same again_ … Sean’s thoughts were poisoning his mind, he couldn’t hold it back, his eyes started to birth their sorrows. The demon inside chuckled. “Don’t tell me,” Dark interrupted his thoughts. “You’ve been wanting to fuck this dick?”

 

“No,” Sean whispered.

 

“You’ve been wanting his dick to fill you up all these years, and now that you got it, it’s just not what you’d thought it’d be was it?”

 

“No, I wasn’t expecting a fucking demon to possess my friend and force me to have sex with him!” Sean said quickly before hissing as another hard thrust was gifted.

 

“Oh, so you have thought about it?”

 

“No!”

 

“You’ve been jacking yourself off to this body? Thinking about it fucking you raw and senseless until you cried for more?” Dark grabbed Sean’s hips forcing him down into his grind, his own hips lifting off the bed, his toes supporting both their frames as he roughly hit a spot inside him that Sean never knew he had. “You’ve been daydreaming about him fucking your swollen virgin pussy into submission, dreaming that’d you feel it for days until he fucked you again?” Sean cried out from the hurt, tears streaming from his eyes. “You like this dick? Bet you’d like to feel it warm you and fill you with cum all night long.”

 

“N-no,” Sean drew out, feeling the bruises start to bloom under his unholy grip.

 

“Yes!” The demon shouted at him. Dark stopped his movements and grabbed Sean by the neck, bringing his sweat sheen face closer to his. “Don’t you fucking lie to me! I’ll kill this son of a bitch!”

 

“Please!” Sean cried.

 

“Tell me!”

 

“Yes!” Sean garbled out, salty tears streaming down Darks forearms. “Yes.” The grip was released and Sean coughed for air; wheezing and catching his breath bringing his hands to caress his bruising flesh. Dark didn’t say anything, Sean wanted to crawl in a corner; he wanted to disappear and never be seen again. What a fucked up night, what a truly horrible experience, and it wasn’t even over yet!

 

“Sean?” A familiar voice whispered.

 

Sean looked up instantly, and oceans of blue met with caramel autumn meadows. “Mark?” He couldn’t believe it. Tears welled and his vision got blurry, he was shook to his very core as Mark took him into an embrace. Their naked and sweating bodies melded together as Sean trembled and sobbed.

 

“I got him,” Mark said softly. “I got him.” Mark grazed his hands up and down Sean’s body to comfort him, his sobbing making his eyes swell as well.

 

“We got to finish it,” Sean sniffled. “Or this won’t stop.” Feeling the buzz of the demons need inside.

 

“I know,” He responded. “I’m so sorry, he won't let me stop, he's saying if we did-” Mark choked back his own tears, before focusing back on Sean. Mark let the remaining trembles bleed from Sean’s body before taking his cock slowly out of him. Sean hissed with pain. Mark took his time laying Sean on his back before climbing on top of him, his penis still fully erect (The demons doing for sure). Mark lined them up before slowly pushing in. Sean grasped the bed sheets in torment, his hole so sore from the ruthless fucking. Mark cooed and ran a thumb across his cheek in comfort before finally getting all the way in. Mark groaned.

 

Mark started slow, Sean still held his breath to avoid from making any sounds, his eyes shut in agony. He could feel Mark’s breath next to his ear as he whispered, “It’s me. It’s me and no one else. I’m here.” Sean opened his eyes to a dark ceiling, finally letting the feeling of the situation flood his mind. He could feel the softness of Mark’s torso brushing against his legs, he could feel those muscles hold him close, he could feel emotions pour from his soul into his. Sean sighed in relief.

 

Mark began to go faster and for once Sean let his voice sing, he moaned and gasped as the heavier man above thrust into him. Mark brought his eyes to meet Sean’s; Sean could read the lust and sorrow in them, before Mark reached down to connect his mouth with Sean’s. Mark would never allow this to happen again, he cared too much for his friend. He wanted to know that he was safe and secure and nothing terrible would happen to him furthermore. Sean could feel Mark’s pulse as he kissed him passionately, his hands caressing his sides and tongue moving ever so sweetly. His thrusts got faster and the kiss ended, their faces still inches away from each other, Mark locked eyes with Sean, his mouth agape and eyes clouded with desire, he could tell he was close.

 

Mark rested his forehead on top of Sean’s, the slapping of skin was obscene - the realization that this was happening, with Sean - that they were fucking, was too much. Mark moaned as he came, feeling his dick inside Sean twitch as he filled him. Sean came quickly after - the feeling of Mark’s hot cum making him woozy. The two shared breath as they came down from their high, Mark planted a kiss on Sean’s forehead before kissing him once again.

 

After that night the two never felt the demon’s again, they both lay awake for nights in fear that they would come back. Sean was terrified to leave Mark, and Mark was terrified to leave Sean. After the ordeal and stayed a week longer than planned, making fans question his health and whereabouts. They never talked about that night and they didn’t know if they ever would. All they know is that the demons would come back at sometime, and they’d have to be there for one another. There was nothing else they could do.

**Author's Note:**

> >>If you got a little confused during the whole Jack and Sean thing, it's because Jack isn't his real name it's an alias to describe himself as that character.  
> >>They actually got possessed at the fake ritual, both of their blood got in the circle  
> >> Sometimes when they refer to themselves as "They" or "You're all" or "multiple voices" in my mind set a lot of dark souls make on demon... so it's like one body, but a bunch of souls to make it up.  
> >>Their not at PAX just some random make believe convention...  
> >> Sorry if it's not so good, I wrote this really fast.. I wanted it to be done by Halloween but.. look how that turned out! haha


End file.
